idleworshipfandomcom-20200213-history
Idle Worship Wiki
Welcome to the Idle Worship Wiki Idle Worship is a god game, (technically it’s a polytheistic god game). Play synchronously with anyone on Facebook to build the largest religion as you vie for the worship of friends, strangers and the rather dim indigenous population called Mudlings. As you develop your civilization, protect your followers from real-time attacks by other gods and the vile Gel Bags. Rule by fear and terror or kindness and compassion…the fate of your flock is in your hands. Features *'Real Time Gaming - '''Synchronous gameplay allows players to interact in real time – battle or collaborate with millions of other gods as you smite their islands with lightning or cover their domain with harmless bunnies… all as they watch in real time. *'Play Anyone, Anytime, Anyway - Proprietary social mechanics connect both friends and strangers. There’s no more friends bar – play with those who want to play instead of spamming others with requests. Let Idle Worship find your friends for you. *'Play As A God - '''Bless or mess with friends and strangers. Rule as an evil god and set Mudlings’ heads aflame or rule with kindness and compassion as you shower your Mudlings with bunnies, unicorns and the unconditional love that only a deity feels for its creations. *'Interact In A Connected World - Being a god means having no limits. Idle Worship features a completely “unsharded” universe which is just a fancy way of saying… no matter what server you’re on, you can still play in real-time with everyone. *'Build & Customize Your Worlds' - As a deity, there are a lot of decisions to make. Cholera: good idea or bad? What will your island look like? Celebrate your divinity by creating wondrous creatures like the long-tongued Buffaloaf or the docile yet disturbing Pugapilliar. Build personalized altars, idols, and more as your civilization evolves. Resources Wood Stone Fish Gold Tokens God Powers Blessings: Harmless Bunny Feed The Starving Making Mud Exercise Morning Wood Holy Mackerel This Gift Rocks 1st 2nd 3rd Instant Prophet Moaid Sheild Of Cowardice Monotheism Sheild Holy Water Treexorcism Spaghetti Monster Regen Tree Beetwig Booty Beat Chocoshroom Penguin Electric Slide Regen Fish Balloondrops Crabs Super Starfish Regen Stone Buffaloaf Air Guitar Care Package Lollipoplar Magical Unicorn Mudalope Secular Shimmy Cinamountain Pugapiller Choco Spout Lake Mudlewana Curses: 1st 2nd 3rd Instant Convert Poke of Annoyance Mudhole Flick of Despair Stiltphibian Dogma Too Many Penguins Lil' Lighting Tree Rot Harry Palms Lunafly Grenade Turtle Starvation Acid Rain Mudling Flambe Ancient Bones Sliced and Diced Lightning Strike Tremor Destroy Your Island Hare Trigger Erode Stone Gluttony Vomit Storm Black Mudhole Poison Fish Ancient Skull Disco Fever Candy Coma Mudquake Possession Powers of Awe Blessings: Global Cute Swarm Happy Rainbows Furry Convention Everyone Stoned Curses: Release The Kraken Plague of Darkness Death of 1st Born Plague Of Locust In-Game Characters Mudlings Blobites Moai Penguin Buffaloaf Crab Bunny Unicorn Mudalope Pugapiller Category:Browse Category:Powers Category:Prayers Category:Features Category:Development Category:Facebook Games Category:Idle Games Category:Idle Worship